Electronic devices and other apparatuses, such as wearable devices like heart rate monitors or fitness monitors, may be attached to one or more body parts of a user utilizing attachment structures such as bands. In order to attach an electronic device to and/or detach the electronic from the user's body part, the attachment structures may include a variety of different coupling mechanisms.
Though a variety of different coupling mechanisms for attachment structures such as bands have been developed, many may not be well suited to the frequency with which a wearable device or other electronic device may be attached to and/or detached from a user (as well as coupling/decoupling of attachment structures to the electronic device, coupling/decoupling of one or more portions of the attachment structures to one or more other portions of the attachment structures, and so on). Use of such coupling mechanisms may be burdensome and/or annoying to users. As a result, use of the wearable device or other electronic device may also be burdensome and/or annoying to users.